Who doesn't love their family?
by loveMer
Summary: MerDer, family, pregnant, Nancy. That's really all you need to know. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to everyone who found this! **

**Summary: It's a short oneshot. MerDer, family, pregnant, Nancy. That's really all you need to know. Oh and make up sex :D Enjoy!**

**If I owned Grey's Anatomy there would be more MerDer love scenes!**

* * *

They had just come home from the fair and Meredith was exhausted. Her entire weight was practically leaning on Derek. His mother came up to them as they still stood in the hall, ready to go upstairs.

„Drinks in a few minutes in the livingroom", she told them. „Are you okay, dear? You look tired"

„Oh, yeah I'm fine", Meredith nodded, as Derek's grip around her tightened to support her. She groaned inwardly at the thought of having to stay up even longer, even though it was just around 7.30 pm.

„Oh, come on. How far along are you?", Lyss smiled.

Meredith stared at her in shock. „How-?"

„Oh please. I'm the mother of five children. I can tell when someone is pregnant"

Mer bit her lip and looked at Derek. „She's ten weeks along", he told his mom.

„Congratulations", she said as she hugged them both.

„Th-thanks", Meredith stuttered.

„Thanks, mom", Derek grinned proudly. „We're gonna be downstairs in a few minutes. Oh, and don't tell anyone yet okay?"

„Sure", she smiled and walked into the livingroom.

„Great", Meredith groaned. „She knows"

„Kind of gathered that", he joked.

„Derek", she moaned.

„What?"

„She knows"

„And?"

„And she will want to tell the rest of your family", she said.

„Mer, we have to tell them eventually", Derek pointed out.

„I know", she sighed. „Just not today okay? Your mom is enough for know"

„Okay, Mer", he agreed, kissing the top of her head. „Come on, let's go upstairs"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kathleen, Nancy, Sarah, Lynette, their husbands, Derek's mom, Derek and Meredith sat in the living room, drinking. Meredith wasn't and everyone exept mom had looked at her suspicous when she had said she didn't want a drink.

She felt so tired that she could just fall asleep right there on the couch beside Derek. He noticed how her eyelids fluttered as she struggled to hold them open and fight the urge to fall asleep.

He stroked her arm softly as conversation was being made, thankfully not including Meredith. Eventually her head fell on his shoulder and she closed her eyes, loosing the battle.

„Mer", Derek said, stroking her cheek.

„Hmm? I'm not asleep", she mumbled.

„Somebody tired out there?", Kathleen joked. Nancy looked at them with raised eyebrows. „Have something to tell us, baby brother?", she asked.

„Well", he began, knowing they were caught as everyone's eyes were on him. „Mer and I, we're...gonna have a baby", he said hesitantly. Meredith's eyes shot open and she looked at him wide-eyed.

„Congratulations", Sarah and Kathleen said at nearly the same time.

„Thank you", he smiled gratefully at them.

„I'm going to be a grandma again", Mrs Sheperd smiled.

„Got the slutty intern pregnant, Der? Really, I thought I knew you better", Nancy sneered.

„Nancy, shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about", Derek snapped

„I think I do! You were married for eleven years, Derek!"

„And now I'm with Meredith, the love of my life", he snapped.

„Oh please, Derek. That midlife crisis is the love of your life?", Nancy barked.

„That's enough!", Lyss Sheperd cut in. „Stop arguing! And Nancy be nice"

They hadn't noticed Meredith had turned her face into Derek's shoulder, crying quietly, the tears falling onto his shirt. She tried to surpress it, causing her body to start trembling.

In an instant Derek's attention was by her. „Mer", he said. He put his arm around her and rubbed her back, looking accusingly at his sister. „Thank you, Nancy!", he snapped.

„Oh please", she said, waving her hand as Meredith started to sob as quietly as she could. She swore everyone was looking at her.

„Shh", Derek whispered. He picked her up carefully and she turned her head into his chest. He gave his sister one last evil look and then carried her out of the room and upstairs.

Once they were in his room he sat her down on the bed and pulled her into his arms where she lost it and started to sob loudly.

„Shh, baby. Shh. It's going to be okay", he soothed.

„How...how could...you?", Meredith asked through sobs. „I-I ask y-you to do...one thing and you...and now..."

„Shhh. I'm sorry, Meredith. I thought they had already figured it out anyway. I had to tell them", he tried to explain but she shoved him away from her.

„No!", she pointed her finger at him accusingly. „You could have said no!"

„Meredith please", he pleaded. „I'm sorry but they would have found out eventually", he reasoned.

She didn't say anything. Instead she ran out of the room and into the bathroom to throw up. Derek ran after her but she refused his help and only let him hold her hair back.

When she was finished she started hitting his chest furiously. „You ass!"

„Mer. Meredith. Stop", he said as he caught her arms. „You're going to hurt yourself"

She struggled against him but soon got tired and helplessy sat there, his hands still holding her arms, with the most heartbreaking and saddest look that almost broke Derek's heart.

She looked down as he tried to pull her into his arms. „Meredith"

„What?", she asked, tears rolling down her face. She felt so stupid and sad. Definitely sad.

„It's okay", he said, but she still refused his embrace.

„I'm sorry", she said barely audible after a few minutes. „And your grip is starting to hurt", she added quietly, still staring at the floor.

„Oh, I'm sorry", he said as he quickly loosened his grip, unfortunately so abrupt that she lost her balance. He catched her though and this time pulled her into his arms. „I overreacted. I'm sorry. You were right", she said into his shoulder.

„It's okay, Mer. You asked me not to tell them and I did. You're allowed to be mad" He stroked her back.

„But you're right, too", she mumbled. „Let's just forgive each other", she added.

„I forgive you", he said.

„I forgive you, too"

„And I'm going to make it up to you", he winked.

„Are you?", she asked seducively. He looked at her with desire. She kissed him hard and he responded immediately.

„Bedroom?", he asked out of breath.

„Bedroom", she nodded.

He layed her down on his bed and undid her pants as she peeled her top off.

He kissed her stomach softly before moving up to her breasts. Taking off her bra his took one nipple into his mouth and sucked. She moaned loudly and roughly pulled his shirt over his head. His mouth met hers again as his hand landed between her tighs. He pulled off her panties and rubbed her clit. „Oh", she gasped as she felt her legs quiver.

„Ohh...don't stop", she moaned when he pushed a finger inside of her. „Derek", she hissed and gripped the sheets. „I want you", she panted.

„Come for me, Mer", he grumbled as his mouth sucked on her clit.

„I'm...shit...I'm coming", Meredith yelled and quickly placed a pillow over her face to muffle her screams.

* * *

**Cutting it here :**


	2. pregnancy hormones and self control

**Alright, since you wanted it this isn't only a oneshot. I don't really know where to go with the story but we'll see. Here's the second chapter. Enjoy :D**

* * *

The next morning Meredith woke up and immediately ran into the bathroom. Morning sickness had really kicked her butt lately. She hoped it would get better once she was over the four months mark.

After she threw up she sat on the floor, trying to recover since she still felt dizzy.

She heard the bathroom door creak open but she couldn't really tell who it was. She just recognized the person on her voice.

„Oh my. Are you okay, Meredith?", Mrs Sheperd asked as she got on the floor beside her.

„I will be", Meredith said weakly.

„Are you feeling dizzy?"

She nodded. Lyss got off the floor and wetted a washcloth. She pressed it to Meredith's forehead and chilled her out a little like that.

„You're a little warm", Derek's mom stated. „Maybe you shouldn't go out with us today", she suggested.

„I'm fine. It's just morning sickness. I feel better now", Meredith answered as she got up. She swayed a little but Lyss grabbed her arm to steady her.

„No buts. You'll stay here and rest. I don't want something to happen to you", Mrs Shepherd insisted. Her voice was kind but filled with very much motherly determination so that Meredith found herself just nodding.

With her help Meredith walked on wobbly legs back into Derek's bedroom.

Derek woke up when he heard some shuffling. „Mer? What's going on?", he mumbled, adjusting his eyes to the light.

„Your girlfriend is staying home today. She's not feeling well. I found her on the bathroom floor", his mother said, looking concerned.

He got out of bed and walked over to Meredith engulfing her in a hug. He looked at her and she did look pale and tired but it was usually the morning sickness which would pass eventually.

„Is that true, Mer. How are you feeling?", he whispered in her ear as his mother went out of the room to give them some privacy.

„Right now like crap. But I'll be fine", she said looking up at him.

„Was it worse than usual?", Derek asked, concerned, stroking her hair.

„No...maybe"

„Meredith"

„Yes", she mumbled into his chest.

„Then you'll stay here and I will stay with you", he said. „Come on lay back down"

He guided her towards the bed and she layed down. „Derek", she whined.

„Don't use that tone with me. You are staying here", he said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. „Now I'm gonna get you a tee", he added.

„Derek?", she asked befo he was out. „Yes?"

„You might want to bring a bucket, too", she joked weakly.

„That too", he smiled.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

When Derek returned she had fallen asleep again, the covers everywhere but over here.

He felt her forehead. She was warmer than before. He went to get a thermometer and brought some medicine.

He shook her gently but she didn't even stir. He did it more forcefully and called her name. This time she woke up.

Moaning she turned and shoved the covers even further away from her.

„Mer", Derek said. „You're burning up. I want to take your temperature."

„Let me sleep", she replied annoyed.

„Meredith, please open your mouth", he said. She refused and kept her mouth shut. He felt like he was treating a six year old.

Derek sighed and since she was laying on her stomach pulled her pants down quickly. „What-?, Meredith began when he shoved the thermometer in her butt, giving her bladder a little squeeze in the process and she yelped an surprised „Oww!"

„You wouldn't open your mouth", he chuckled. More awake now she glared at him. „That was mean", she said, feeling the urgent need to go to the bathroom.

„Can't you hurry up a bit?"

„I'm not the thing in your ass"

„Yeah but I'm close to peeing on this mattress"

„Poor baby"

„That's not funny!"

„You will live"

„No, I won't! Oh god, I think I just wet my pants a little!", she moaned. Derek burst out laughing. The thermometer peeped and he looked at it. „Slightly higher than normal", he announced, still laughing.

„Am I now allowed to not wet my pants?", she asked as she had to hold back her own laughter.

She got up and looked down at her pyjamas. They were actually a little wet. She began laughing so hard that she fell back on the bed and got tears in her eyes as Derek laughed along with her.

„Oh my god! That's so embarassing!", she cried through her laugter. She was humiliated but it was just too funny.

After a few minutes she braced herself. „You really are something", Derek chuckled, kissing her firmly.

„Satan's child is doing this to me", she said giggling as she got up again and walked into the bathroom.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

„Derek, seriously! You can go", Meredith insisted.

What if something happens to you?", he asked stubbornly.

„I'll be in this bed the whole freakin' time. Besides I know you will call me every ten minutes, so what could posibly happen?", Meredith snapped exasperated as she sat up in the bed.

There was a knock on the door. „Yes?", Derek yelled.

His mother came in. „Derek, do you want to come now or don't you? I'm asking because we're all ready to go", she said, giving Meredith a smile.

„Uhm.."

„Go, Derek. I'll be fine, for god's sake!", Meredith exclaimed.

„Fine, but I'll call every half an hour", Derek announced.

„I know. Now go", Meredith said. He laughed and bent down to give her a kiss.

„We'll be back soon. And eat when you get up", he added.

„Go!"

„I'm out. Love you"

„Love you, too"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Meredith was about to go into the bathroom when the phone rang. She sighed, debatting wether or not to answer it and just go to the bathroom and then call him back. But figuring that he would probably be worried when she didn't answer she picked up the phone.

„Hello?"

„It's me, how are you feeling?", Derek asked.

„Der", she groaned. „I feel fine", she said as she walked towards the bathroom. She had to go.

„What are you doing?", he asked when he heard doors open and close.

„Nothing", she replied as she walked into the bathroom and attempted to pull down her pants with one hand.

„Doesn't sound like nothing"

„Derek...can I just...call you back?", she asked as she sat on the toilet.

„What? Why?" _Ugh, because I would like to pee in peace_, Meredith thought.

„Ugh, fine", she said, not being able to hold out longer.

„Are you peeing?", Derek asked as he listened.

„Yes, I am. Sorry, but you just called when I was going to go and now you won't hang up. And unfortunately your child is doing this to me! I'm not excatly able to control myself!", she snapped.

„Mer", he interrupted. „It's fine. Do whatever you...want to do"

„And now you're mocking me", Meredith snapped as she heard him chuckling. Meredith on hormones was too funny for him sometimes.

„Maybe", he mused.

„You're an ass. A total and complete ass, Derek Shepherd!", she spat as she wiped herself and pulled her pants up again.

„Mer, calm down. I'm just mocking you", Derek said.

„Yeah, because you're an ass. You try carrying around a baby in your freaking stomach! Then we can talk!", she yelled as she snapped her phone shut.

„Mer?", Derek asked into the phone. _Great, so that was hormones._

„Everything okay?", Kathleen asked cautiously.

„Meredith's having hormone surges, I think. She just yelled at me and then hung up", Derek sighed.

„Derek, you need to give her some space. You're probably making her feel like she is too stupid to take care of herself. You already made her stay home today. Cut the girl some slack and let her Call you. Oh and the most important thing: Never mock a pregnant woman when she is already hormonal", his sister told him.

„Oh", he said, realizing his mistakes. „Thanks, Kathy", he smiled.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

When Meredith's phone rang again she looked at the caller id. It wasn't Derek. It was Izzie. She frowned and answered.

„Hey Iz"

„You're pregnant, Mer?"

„What? How do you know that?"

„Cristina blurted it. I mean, seriously! How could you not tell me? I thought I was your friend", Izzie said hurt.

„I didn't-", Meredith started.

„Look, I gotta go anyway. Bailey paged.", she said and then the line went dead.

Meredith stared at the phone. She wished she could talk to Derek now, but she couldn't call him. He was probably mad at her. He had not called her in over three hours. The Sheperds were supposed to be back any minute.

Tears filled her eyes. Now she had driven everyone away from her. It were only two rather than everyone but to Meredith it felt more. She hoped Derek wasn't mad at her.

At this very moment she heard the front door open and voices coming from downstairs. Now she would have to confront him. A few minutes later she heard someone coming up the stairs. The bedroom door opened and in the doorway stood...Mrs Shepherd.

„We're back", she announced. „You might want to come downstairs. Derek is there. He hurt himself a little when he-"

„What?", Meredith exclaimed, jumping up. She shooted past Lyss Shepherd and ran down the stairs. She practically flew through the livingroom door and stumbled forward, catching herself but hitting her foot on something.

„Oww, oww, oww!", she exclaimed as Derek looked up at her in shock. His sister Sarah was sitting beside him.

„Mer, what are you doing?", he asked. „Are you okay?"

„Oww, yes. How are you? Are you hurt?", she asked searching for any visible injuries while Sarah quietly emerged the room to give them privacy. She rubbed he foot. The pain was slowly fading.

„I'm fine. I just got hit in the head by a ball and I had a headache. I'm fine now", he told her.

„Oh, uhm..", she said, looking down. Se felt incredibly stupid.

„Mer?" He reached for her hands and getly guided her down on the couch beside him. „Hey, look at me"

„I'm sorry I yelled at you", she said in a small voice still staring at the floor.

„Oh Mer. It's okay. Really. I deserved it", he nodded. Carefully he put his arm around her and when he felt her relaxing pulled her into his lap and hugged her tightly, guiding her face into his chest.

After a few comforting minutes she looked up at him and he noticed the tear streaks on her slightly flushed face for the first time.

„Sweetheart, what's wrong?", he frowned, brushing his hand against her cheek.

„Nothing"

„Meredith, I can tell that you've been crying", he pointed out gently.

„I just...Izzie called and she was mad at me. And I thougt you were mad at me", she mumbled as an explanation. „I'm okay now"

„I am not mad at you", he soothed.

„Izzie was mad because I didn't tell her about the baby. And she found out from Cristina. God, I'm going to kill her", Meredith said grouchily.

„Need help?", Derek offered, recieving a smile from his girlfriend.

„I love you, Derek"

„I love you too, Meredith"

„And I'm horny"

„We can take care of that"

„Quietly"

„Yes, quietly"

* * *

**I'm open for any ideas you have for this story!**


	3. sticky weather and a surprise

She couldn't sleep. She turned and tossed in the bed. She was tired but yet she wasn't able to close her eyes and just fall asleep. She felt hot. She was sweating. It was sticky outside so she blamed the weather for feeling so uncomfortable ick and sweaty.

„Uugghhhh!", she groaned, flipping around onto her stomach. This woke up Derek.

„Mer...", he opened his eyes. „What are you doing at-", he glanced at the clock, „three o'clock in the morning?"

„I can't sleep", she moaned into her pillow. „Oh, what is it?", he frowned.

„What is what?"

„Why can't you sleep?", asked Derek, looking down at her lying in a mess of sheets. Derek's mom had both given them a sheet, not one to share. Why, Derek wasn't sure.

„I feel all hot and sweaty and it's...hot", she said, turning around again to find a cooler part of her sheets she could lay on.

„It's a little sticky outside", Derek commented.

„I know", she groaned. „I think I'll go downstairs and get a glass of water", she said.

„Okay", he said.

„Go back to sleep", she ordered. „I'm sorry I woke you up." She threw the covers away and got up and went towards the door.

„It's fine", he called, falling back in the bed and closing his eyes.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

When Meredith entered the kitchen she let out a startled shriek as she saw a figure sitting on the table.

The person turned around, startled as well and Meredith found herself looking at Lyss Shepherd.

„Oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you", apologized Meredith. Derek's mother just laughed. „It's alright, dear. What are you doing up?", she asked curiously as she took a sip of her tea. Meredith could see steam ascending from the cup she was holding. How could she drink something hot during this weather?

„I couldn't sleep", she answered, running ahand through her hair. „I just wanted to get some water."

„Sit down, I'll get you some", Lyss said kindly and got up to pour her future daughter-in-law a glass of water.

„Thanks", said Mer as she took a seat at the table and gratefully drank it. „Can I have some more?", she asked hesitantly.

„Of course. I'll just give you the bottle", said Lyss. She stood the bottle on the table and Meredith drank some more until she fell back in her seat and sighed.

Mrs Shepherd laughed slightly. „Feel better?", she asked amused.

Meredith blushed. „Yes..." An awkward silence developed and just now she realized she was alone in a room with Derek's mom. Derek's chatty, friendly mom who surely wanted to talk to her.

„So...", Mer began, „uhm, what are you doing up?", she asked, fidgeting nervously with her fingers under the table.

„Same as you. I often can't sleep. I'm just happy you and Derek are here", she smiled, drinking from her cup.

„Really?", Meredith asked. She still had that thought in her head that Derek's mother must hate her for breaking up her son's marriage.

„Of course. I always wanted to meet you. But you know my son. I didn't hear from him a lot" Meredith just nodded. „And I'm really happy for you both. You seem happy with each other and now you're having a baby. That's great!", Lyss smiled.

„Oh thank you", Mer said. „Can I ask you something?", she asked quickly before she lost the courage to ask again.

„Of course", Lyss looked at her questionly.

„Why don't you hate me?", Meredith blurted.

„What?", Lyss asked surprised as she stared at Meredith.

„It's just...I mean...I broke up your son's marriage. I'm the dirty mistress who slept with him", she said. She was determined to get an answer. She couldn't handle it anymore. She needed to know if Derek's mom was faking all her kindness towards her or not.

„Meredith, why would I be mad at you? His best friend slept with Addison. She cheated on him for a month. And then he fell in love with you. He is incredibly hapy with you. Why should I hate you for making him happy?", Lyss asked

„But I-I broke up his marriage", Meredith stuttered.

„Oh please. I'm not some strictly catholic person or whatever who doesn't believe in divorce. Those things happen. I believe in love. And Derek fell in love with you and since I want him to be happy which he only is with you I want him to be with you of course. And if anyone is to blame here then it is Derek and Addison in the first place and then Mark but not you, Meredith. You can't blame yourself for this. You fell in love with Derek and it's not your fault he had a wife", Lyss finished and Meredith just sat back and stared at her.

She was so freaking right. „Yeah, he told me that too", Meredith spoke out loud.

„See?", Lyss said.

„I guess you're right", Meredith said, feeling more embarrssed by the second. „I'm sorry I'm just throwing this on you. I just had to know if you...well, I'm sorry."

„It's okay, dear", Lyss smiled warmly at her. „You're feisty. I like you. You're good for Derek"

„Thanks, I'm glad.", Meredith yawned.

„Go back to bed", Lyss said.

„I'll do that", Meredith smiled. „See you in a few hours", she joked.

Mrs Shepherd laughed and then turned her gaze to her tea once more.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Meredith climbed into bed and cuddled against Derek. He automatically draped his arm over her stomach in his sleep and she smiled. She easily fell asleep and woke up a few hours later.

Derek was just waking up beside her. „Hey", he smiled sleepily at her and kissed her ckeek.

„Morning", she mumbled feeling the familiar tiredness that seemed to haunt her through her pregnany sink in. She closed her eyes again.

„No no, sweetie. We have to get up", Derek said as he got up.

„I don' want to", Meredith said. „I'm tired", she complained.

„Aww, I know but you have a date today", he said.

„A date?", Meredith asked curiously as she sat up in the bed and pulled the covers away. „With whom?"

„With my sisters", Derek laughed.

„What??", Meredith exclaimed, standing up and immediately feeling a wave of dizziness sweep through her.

„Hey, you okay?", Derek asked, grabbing her arm.

„I just got up too fast. I need some breakfast", she explained. „So what is that with your sisters?"

„Well, you're going shopping with them", he said, amused when he saw her horrified look.

„Why?"

„Because they always do that. And this time they told me they wanted you to come"

„Oh god", she said.

„It'll be fun", Derek reassured her.

„Yeah...sure. Come on into the shower", she demanded, grabbing him by his shirt and dragging him towards the bathroom.

He was a little surprised but followed her. „So you're okay with it?", he asked cautiously as they stepped into the shower toegther. He turned it on and Meredith smiled at him.

„I am. They're not too bad exept Nancy. But I think I can deal with her", she told him.

„Okay, I'm glad", Derek said. He bend down and gave her a tender kiss before grabbing her lavender shampoo and rubbing it into her hair.

„Mmm", she moaned as he massaged her head. He washed the shampoo out of her hair and she did the same with his hair after using her conditioner.

Derek kissed her passionately, running his hands up the sides of her body until they reached her breasts. She moaned when he massaged them and buried her hands in his wet curls, slipping her tounge into his mouth. He pulled away and looked down, enjoying to just look at her. „You're so beautiful", he said, kissing her again. „I think you already have a tiny bump", he added.

„What?", Meredith asked and pulled away. She looked down at her stomach. „I don't."

„You do", he said. „If you look closely."

„Hmm, maybe", she moaned when he ran his hands up her legs and over her buttocks and to her front. „I think I need some...new clothes anyway", she breathed, his erection poking into her stomach lightly. „Then todays the perfect day for that", he said, running his fingers through her folds. „No more talking", she said, her breath becoming shorter. She started attacking his neck and his chest with kissed, grabbing his penis with one hand. „Mer", he gasped. His fingers found her clit and he massaged it, making her knees weak because of the building pressure. She needed him now. She needed release.

„I want you inside of me. Now", she demanded. He could feel she was wet and ready so he lifted her up a little and pressed her against the wall of the shower. He thrust into her in one gentle motion and started pumping in and out of her. „Faster...please", Meredith begged. He thrust harder and faster and felt himself nearing the edge. After a few more thrusts he released into her and moaned loudly her name. He knew she was close so he continued until she reached her orgasm. She muffled her scream in his shoulder and then relaxed. Derek dismounted and sat her feet on the ground holding her in his arms to steady her since she was still shaking and not quite sure if she would just fall to the floor if he let go. „I love you", Derek said. „I love you...too", she panted.

After their shower they got dressed in Derek's old room. „I need new bra's too", Meredith whined. „I hate this", she added as she clasped her bra which barely fit her anymore.

„You hate being pregnant?", he asked, showing a little hurt on his face.

„No no", she was quick to reassure him, „Not really, but it can be annoying."

„I wish I could help", Derek said.

„Hopefully your sisters will today", said Mer thoughtfully.

„They have all been pregnant. I'm sure they will understand you", Derek chuckled.

„Yeah", said Mer. She couldn't think of a clever answer to that.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

When they were both dressed and ready they walked downstairs and were greeted by everyone. For breakfast they sat on the same large table they had the last evening for supper.

„So, Meredith. You are going shopping with us Shepherd-sisters today, huh?", Sarah said in a voice filled with joy. She had liked Meredith from the beginning and vice versa.

„Yeah, Derek told me", she replied.

„It's gonna be great. I guess you'll need some maternity clothes sooner or later so...today's the perfect day for that", Lynette said. Meredith almost had to laugh at her using the same words as her boyfriend minutes before.

„Yeah", Mer said. „I do need some."

They all finished breakfast and now all the Shepherd-girls and one soon to be a Shepherd-girl stood in the hall ready to leave. Derek was there too supporting Mer as he could in the last minutes before his sisters would drag her away. Oh yes, they would drag her. They were quite some shoppers when it come to clothes. They could act like crazy teenagers about it sometimes. When he told Meredith that she had looked at him with wide eyes. She didn't like shopping so much as most other girls. But she had forced herself to calm down and had went with it.

As told now they were all standing in the hall facing the front door. Derek had given Meredith his credit card - at first she didn't accept it but then being convinced by Derek she did - and now she was clutching his hand as he gave her one last kiss.

„Love you", he told her, literally having to force and drag her hand away from his. „It'll be fine. Now go have fun. Enjoy yourself", he told her, so only she could hear.

„Baby brother, let go off her. We're going", Nancy said. Meredith gulped as Kathleen hooked her arm around hers. Derek gave her one last wink of his right eye and then the front door closed and a few seconds later Meredith found herself in the inside of a mercedes, Kathleen's car she assumed since she was the one driving.

Once they arrived in the inner city they all got out of the car the ride only having swallowed the time period of a few minutes.

„Where are we going first?", asked Sarah.

„I think first we should go buy some clothes for Meredith here", Kathleen piped up.

„Nice", Mer said causing them too laugh. Even Nancy was smiling. Perhaps Derek had talked to her or his mom and told her to give her a chance. She had to ask him later.

„I'm for underwear", said Lynette.

„Oohh, me too", Sarah said laughing turning to Mer.

„New bra would be nice", Mer attempted to joke. They giggled and Sarah and Kathleen linked her arms with her while Nancy and Lynette linked themeselves on either side of them that was still free.

„Trust me, we all know how it is", Kathleen sighed. „Let's go."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Later that day the five women all plopped down on seats in a cafe they had found. For Meredith's joy and knowing her condition they had finally decided to take a break. Mer had three bags full of underwear and other maternal clothes for now and for when she was further in her pregnancy. She thought she would surely last with them until her fifth month.

To her slight surprise she had really enjoyed the time with Derek's sisters. It was like being with girlfriends and Mer thought it helped her getting along with them more easily. She thought they liked her. She had a feeling they had grown a bit closer during the day. Nancy was still a little stiff towards her but Derek had said she would need her time to fully accept Mer. He was probably right.

„I'm starving", Mer said, rubbing her stomach.

„Me too", Sarah said while the others murmured their agreements. The waitress came and they all ordered some cake and drinks.

„I'll go to the ladies room", Meredith said. „I'll join ya", Kathleen said.

Toegther they entered the restrooms and both disappeared in a stall. Meredith was the first one to come out again and wash her hands. She took a look in the morror. She looked kind of...exhausted.

Kathleen came out and washed her hands as well. She was a little taller than Meredith. She had wavy long dark brown hair and a beautiful even face. She also certainly didn't look like she had ever carried a child.

She looked over at Mer and smiled her unmistakble McDreamy smile. She really was Derek's sister. „Today's been fun", she said. „It has", Meredith smiled. „I like you", she added. She blushed as soon as she'd said it. „I mean I was kinda freaking out when I was told I was going to spend they day with you but now I'm glad", she rambled. „Sorry, I tend to ramble."

„I can see that", Kath laughed. „And I like you too." They walked out of the restrooms and towards their table again when Mer's cellphone rang. „Hello?", she asked cheerfully.

„Mer. It's me", Derek's voice rang into her ear.

„What's going on?", she asked alarmed by the sound of his voice. Before Derek replied Meredith thought her brain was messing with her. She saw a familiar red head walk towards their table. „Addison", she gasped. All the Shepherd sisters followed her glance.

Oh no, Derek thought inwardly. „That is what I wanted to tell you. Addison's here. She arrived at mom's an hour ago and sje told her where you all were. She said she would drive into the city and look for you", he explained hastily.

„What does she want?", Meredith asked in a hushed tone as Addison came to a halt at their table. Nancy was the first one to stand up while the others just stared, including Kathleen who was still standing beside her. „I don't know. She said she wanted to visit mom. And mom told her that everyone was there. And I don't know. They talked and I don't know what she told Addison but-"

„But now she's standing in front of me", Meredith finished.

„I'm sorry, Mer"

„I gotta go." She flipped her phone shut as Nancy hugged Addison. „What are you doing here?", she asked astonished.

„Well I...uhm hello everybody. Dr. Grey", she greeted Meredith awkwardly. They all just glared so she turned to Nancy again. „I wanted to visit mom and well she told me you were all there also. And she said you were here so I came. To visit you too. And apparently...Meredith too. So...here I am", Addison said.

They all sat or stood there awkwardly until the woman beside Meredith spoke. „Addison, what do you want from us?", Kathleen asked. She didn't seem so pleased with Derek's ex wife's sudden appeareance.

„Well, a 'hello' would be a start", Addison said, unable to keep a little sarcasm out of her voice.

„We haven't spoken in over a year", Lynette said. „You cheated on Derek", Sarah said accusingly. „How come you're here just when Derek and Meredith are visiting us?", Kathleen asked. She almost seemed to be protective of Meredith as she took a step forward in front of her.

„I was in LA. I couldn't really have known, could I?", Addison threw back.

„Why are you here anyway?", Sarah asked.

„To see mom. I wanted it to be a surprise. I missed her so I came here just apparently at the wrong time", she said, looking at Meredith who sighed and looked away.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

She didn't know why but after a small time of tension and akwardness they all sat at the table including Addison eating cake and drinking. Nobody said a word while Meredith could feel Addison's eyes practically boring wholes into her from across the table. After they all finished their cake they paid and Kathleen spoke. „I guess we should get back then", she said.

They walked back to their cars. Addison to hers, the others to Kathleen's. Meredith was glad to not have Addison's eyes on her anymore when she stepped into the car. No one said a word as they drove home.

They carried their bags inside the house. Meredith was the last one who entered after Addison who had just arrived in time when the others had gotten out of Kath's car. Derek was the first one who greeted them. Ignoring everyone else he walked towards his girl. She practically fell into his arms exhaustedly.

„Hey", she mumbled into his chest.

„Hey", he said. He wanted to ask questions but decided to ask her that in the quietness and privacy of his bedroom. He took her upstairs and they sat down on the bed. He pulled her into his arms.

I missed you", she said sincerely looking into his eyes.

„How're you doing?", he asked, stroking her hair.

„I'm exhausted and my feet hurt", she moaned. She pulled away from him and layed down on the bed.

He slipped off her shoes and began to massage her feet. „And with Addison being here?", he asked carefully.

„It was akward. I don't think your sisters are too pleased to see her here. They're angry at her I can tell. Because she cheated on you apparently. Exept Nancy", Meredith answered. „Ohh, that feels so good", she added with a sigh referring to his hands on her feet.

„She'll leave tomorrow", Derek said.

„Please don't tell me she has the same flight as us. I think I already have holes in my body from her staring at me."

Derek chuckled. „She'll fly to LA, not Seattle, sweetheart."

„Oh right. Kind of forgot that", she giggled. „Does she know I'm pregnant?", she asked serious once again.

„No", he shook his head. „Are we going to tell her?", he added thoughtfully.

„I think Nancy will tell her anyway. Who cares? I don't care. I'm too tired", she mumbled into her pillow, closing her eyes. Looking at the clock Derek saw it was around three o'clock. „Take a nap. I'll wake you for supper", he told her, kissing the top of her head.

„Okay", she said faintly before her soft snors filled the room with noise. He smiled and went downstairs ready to confront the whole situation.

* * *

**Reviews would make me incredibly happy!**


	4. Addison and 'sleep well'

When Derek entered the living room everybody was arguing. Well, the people in the room were. Derek's sisters, his mom and Addison were all arguing. He didn't understand a word of what was being said so he shouted. „Everybody, quiet!"

They stopped talking and looked at him. „What the heck is going on?", he asked.

„She shouldn't be here", Kathleen said.

„Why not?", Nancy and Derek cried at nearly the same time.

„She's your ex wife. She's not a Shepherd anymore!"

„So? She was in our life for 13 years. We can still meet her and be friends with her. Just because she is out of Derek's life doesn't mean she has to be out of ours too!", Nancy argued.

„I hate to admit that, but she's right", Derek said, crossing his arms and collecting a glare from Nancy.

„She is", Derek's mom agreed. „Fine", the others mumbled defeated.

„She just choose the wrong time to visit because Meredith's here too. It may be uncomfortable for her but we can't change that now. Live with it and stop acting like babies. If you dont like her anyway you can just ignore her. I however will talk to her because she's still my friend", Nancy said, before stomping out of the room.

They all looked somewehre else awkwardly as Addison stood there embarrassed. „I didn't want to cause trouble", she said timidly.

„You're not", mom said before manouvering her out of the living room.

Derek exhaled loudly and looked at his sisters. „What's wrong with you?"

„I guess we all didn't like her from the bginning", Lynette spoke for everyone.

„Seriously?", Derek asked in disbelief.

„She wasn't right for you, Derek. Meredith on the other hand is. We like her", Kathleen spoke.

„Good to know", he said a little too snappy but let it go and returned upstairs.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Meredith was still asleep though only half under the covers now. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and watched her sleep for a long time. She looked so peaceful. Two hours later however she woke up.

„Hey, sleep well?", Derek asked softly. He was sitting on the bed beside her legs.

She nodded. „How long have I been asleep?", she asked wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

„Two hours only", he said, stroking her hair.

„I feel a lot better. And I'm hungry", she said. Derek laughed. „You'll have to wait until six", he told her.

„Hmm", she said. „Do I get a kiss?", she asked smiling.

„A kiss, huh? What for?"

„Uhh, a waking up-kiss?", she suggested giggling.

He began to tickle her. „Stop, Derek. No, stop!", Meredith cried as she laughed. She wiggled until the sheets were beside her and tried to escape.

„Stop! Please!", she begged and he let go and gave her a kiss.

„You're mean!", she accused him.

„I'm not mean. I just like to tickle you."

„And I hate it", Meredith moaned. „The baby doesn't like it."

„The baby?", he asked with raised eybrows as he pulled her into his arms.

„Yes the baby. So you have to stop doing it", she said seriously.

„I'm not buying that, Mer."

She pouted. „Sucks", she said.

He kissed her again. He laid his hands on her stomach and kissed it softly. „The baby likes me and so he likes what I do."

„He?", Meredith asked, giggling as she laid her hands over his.

„I decided it's a boy", he nodded.

„We'll see 'bout that", she said.

„I can't wait until he or she is here", Derek said.

„Me neither", Mer sighed. „I love you, Der."

„I love you too, Sweetheart."

„What are we going to do now?", Meredith asked.

„We could just lay here", he suggested.

„Or...we could have sex", she giggled.

„You have such a porny mind", Derek laughed shaking his head.

„I'm always horny around you. The baby does it to me", she said biting her lip. „I'm already wet. Wet and ready for you", she giggled and kissed him hard.

She pulled him down on the bed and they took their clothes off. His erection was already poking into her tigh. „I need you now, Derek", she moaned when he sucked on her nipples. „Okay", he whispered and slowly pushed inside of her. She gasped at the feeling and was soon moaning uncontrollably as he moved in and out of her. After their orgasms Derek collapsed beside her. He pulled her into him and they enjoyed just being in each others arms.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Dinner was akward. Everyone just ate and neither of them looked at Addison who was once again staring at Meredith.

Mer pretended she didn't notice and that it was not bothering her, but it was. She felt more and more uncomfortable.

When she could't take it anymore she looked up and snapped „Would you stop looking at me like that?"

„Mer", Derek hissed beside her, rubbing her arm to calm her.

„What?", she snapped. „I can't take it anymore so could you please stop looking at me?", she asked Addison.

„Uhm, I guess. Sorry", Addison said.

„Why are you even looking at me?", she asked sharply. She was annoyed and at that moment she didn't care that Derek's whole family was staring at her, in surprise or in shock.

„Are you pregnant?", Addison asked bluntly. „Because...you look like you're pregnant", she said looking at Meredith who looked at Nancy. She gave Mer a look that said 'I didn't tell her' and shook her head.

Everybody was watching in anticipation of what Meredith would say. „You're right. I am pregnant", she said as she felt Derek giving her hand a squeeze.

„Okay, just wanted to know. Congratulations", Addison said as her look turned into something that could be interpreted as disappointed or sad.

Meredith felt guilty for a few seconds but that feeling quickly faded. „Thank you", Derek said beside her.

Silence wrapped itself around them once again as everybody started eating again.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

After supper Derek went looking for Meredith. She had disappeared saying she needed a little time to herself. He was a bit worried. She had told him many times now that she was okay with Addison being there even after what happened at dinner. But he didn't know if he really believed that or not. Rather not.

Lynette and Kathleen had left with their kids and husbands already. They had to go back to work. Nancy and Sarah however were able to stay until Meredith and Derek as well as Addison were gone again. It was around eight pm now as Derek found his mother in the livingroom talking to Sarah and her husband.

„Have you seen Meredith?", he asked them, interrupting their little chat.

„I think she's on the terrace outside", Ruben, Sarah's husband said.

Derek went out with a quick 'thanks' to him and saw he was right. Meredith had her hands on her stomach, rubbing them over it in different ways and she was looking at the garden of his mother. It was summer so the sun was still shining and it was still warm enough to go outside without a jacket or anything at this time of the day.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. She jumped and let out small scream of surprise. She turned her head and said „Derek, you scared me."

„Oh did I?", he teased.

„Yes."

„What are you doing?", he asked, placing his hands over hers as she leaned back in his embrace.

„Just looking at your mom's garden and watching the first stars appear", she said, sighing in content.

„Are you okay?"

„Yes, Derek for the thousandth time I am okay", she said exasperated, her mood going down a few notes at his constant questioning. Her smile dropped.

„Are you really?", he asked carefully. After all she was an avoider.

„Derek, I know you're used to me saying fine when I'm not but this time I really am. I know you won't leave me for her or something. I think a few awkward moments with her, like an hour ago, is the worst I have to fear so I'm okay. I'm fine, okay?" She was tense in his arms now.

„Okay", Derek said.

„Really?"

„Yes, I trust you", he said, resting his head on her shoulder as she relaxed in his arms again.

„Good", Meredith said.

„It's been a long day", she added as she yawned.

He agreed with her. „How are you feeling by the way? No sickness all day?"

„Nope, none", she smiled. She hadn't even noticed. „Maybe it's getting better", Derek said.

„Nah, I have a feeling tomorrow I will have morning sickness again", she murmured.

„You know now that you will throw up in the morning?"

„Maybe", she mused as she giggled. A sound that warmed his heart.

„I love you", she sighed. She turned in his arms and kissed him. She ran her tounge over his lips and he opened his mouth. Their tounges mashed together and she let out a small moan. They pulled back and looked into each other's eyes. „I love you too", he said. „So much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you", he smiled brushing his hand against her cheek lovingly.

„Me too", she sighed. She leaned against his chest and closed her eyes.

„Marry me."

Her eyes shot open.

* * *

**Reviews usually make me incredibly happy!** **Get the hint? ;) **

**Grey's yesterday was sooooooooo amazing, incredible, good, incredibly amazingly good, I can't even find a way to discribe it!  
**


	5. back home

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'll try to update more regularly, as in once a week or so. If anyone reads my other story 'Can't resist', I'll update on that one shortly, too!**** Hope you'll enjoy this:**

Meredith's head shot up and she looked at him. „What did you say?"

„I said 'marry me'. I want to marry you Meredith. Will you?", he asked, looking into her eyes.

„Yes!", she squealed. He hugged her tightly before swinging her around. „Derek! Getting sick here!", she cried.

„Sorry", he said, setting her down. „We're going to get married."

„Yes we are", Meredith smiled and kissed him.

„I don't have a ring", Derek realized.

„That's okay, Der.."

„But we'll buy one for you. As soon as we get home", he told her. She knew she couldn't change his mind.

„Okay", she whispered, kissing him again.

„Engagement sex?", he asked suggestively.

„Oh yeah", she nodded, following him into the house. They walked past the others sitting on the couch without paying attention to them.

They walked upstairs and had engagement sex.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

„That was amazing", Meredith said, feeling completely satisfied.

„You are amazing", Derek said.

„So cheesy", she giggled.

„I hope they didn't hear us downstairs. You were pretty loud", he said.

„I can't help it." She sighed.

„I didn't say I didn't like it. Be as loud as you want to", he winked at her. He pulled her into his arms.

She was so glad to have him. She could always show her feelings in front of him. She could cry or laugh or scream during sex. She could be how she wanted around him.

„Let's sleep okay?", she said softly. „I'm really tired", she added her eyes already dropping shut.

„Okay", he whispered. „Love you."

„Love you too", she breathed before she fell into a deep sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meredith woke up startled. Nightmare, she realized. She let out a breath and gripped Derek a little tighter and closed her eyes again. It was still dark outside so she assumed she still had a few hours of sleep.

An hour later however she woke up again. She immediately pressed her hands to her stomach in fear, realieved to feel the small bump there. She'd dreamed she had a miscarriage. She only remembered bits and pieces of it.

She rolled away from Derek. He didn't even stir. Her hands were still on her stomach but soon fell to her sides as she fell asleep again.

Much to her misery two hours later she woke up again. Plane crash. She'd dreamed that their plane back to Seattle would crash.

Feeling uncomfortabe she closed her eyes again and fell asleep only to wake up again when it dawned outside.

She felt the familiar nausea sweep through her and she hastily got out of the bed, managing not to wake her fiancée.

She started to throw up as soon as she was on her knees in front of the toilet. When she was finished and returned to the bedroom Derek was still asleep. She got back in the bed, still not feeling too well. Derek stirred beside her and woke up.

„You okay?", he asked, putting his arm back around her.

„Morning sickness", she told him quietly.

„Did you throw up?"

She nodded. „I didn't sleep well all night. Nightmares..."

„You could've woken me up", he said.

„And what would you have done?"

„I...well I don't know but maybe I could have helped somehow."

„Whatever...", she mumbled.

„Try to sleep a little more. We still have a few hours left", he said.

She nodded and closed her eyes. They both fell back asleep and woke up to the alarm clock Derek had set.

„Oh god! Turn it off!", she cried, covering her ears.

He turned it off and looked at her. „You okay?"

„Great. I feel fucking great", she snapped sarcastically.

„Don't snap at me. It's not my fault you didn't sleep well", he said as he got out of bed.

„I'm sorry. I just feel crappy." She buried her face deeper in the sheets.

„I know. I know. But we have to get up and pack our things. We have to leave for the airport at noon."

Meredith reluctantly stood up. „We have time for breakfast, right?", she asked.

„Yes, we do. We can tell them then."

„Tell them what?", she asked.

„Uh, about our engagement, Mer. Remember?", he asked mockingly.

„Oh right. Of course...yeah, we'll do that", she rambled.

He laughed. „Come on. Go take a shower. I think you need it."

She glared at him plafully and then went into the bathrooom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

„So, we've got to tell you something", Derek spoke while they were having breakfast.

„What is it?", his mom asked.

„We're engaged", he told them, a big smile covering his face.

„That's great!", Sarah cried. „Since when?"

„Since yesterday evening."

„Oh, that was the reason you two hurried to get upstairs yesterday", Mrs Shepherd stated knowingly.

Meredith looked at Derek, blushing but they didn't have much time to be embarrassed as everybody hugged them briefly and gave them their congratulations.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At noon they were ready to go. They had loaded their bags into the car and were saying goodbye to everyone.

„It was lovely to meet you, Meredith", Lyss said, hugging her.

„You too", Meredith smiled.

„We'll stay in touch, Mer", Sarah smiled.

Feeling slightly overwhelmed Meredith nodded. „Okay."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once they had brought the car back to the car rental at the airport they checked in and two hours later they were sitting in the waiting area until they could board the plane.

Derek put his arm around her and she leaned her head against his shoulder. „You feeling okay?", he asked. She nodded. „I'm good, exept that I'm really in the need of a chocolate bar right now", she giggled.

„Hmm, I think I know how to help you there", he grinned. He began to shuffle through their small bag until he said „Ha, found one. Here", he said handing her a chocolate bar.

She looked at him . „How did you...? Why do you-?"

„I know you", he cut her off. „So I brought some chocolate with us just in case", he explained.

She smiled sweetly at him. „You're amazing. Really", she said as she took a bite.

„I know", he said and she laughed and shook her head at his arrogance.

„I can't wait to be home", she said.

„Really?"

„Yeah, I mean I have to talk to Cristina and everyone. And there's this thing called work we've been missing for the past four days", she said sighing.

„I don't want to go back to work", he complained.

„You will live", she rolled her eyes.

„Don't roll your eyes at me", he said only to have her roll them again.

„This is so boring", she mumbled after a few minutes. He was rubbing small circles on her stomach while she was leaning against his chest, practically sitting on his lap. He laughed into her hair. „What am I supposed to say to that?"

„Just agree with me."

„Ok, I agree with you", he said truthfully. „We were just a little early."

„How long do we still have to wait?", she asked.

He glanced at his watch. „Half an hour."

„I have to pee", she sighed and reluctantly stood up. „I'll be right back", she told him.

„Okay", he said and kissed her quickly. He watched as she walked away. He began reading some medical magazine. After 15 minutes Meredith still wasn't back. Just when he started to worry his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller id and saw it was her.

„Meredith?", he asked into the phone.

„Hi, uhm...I think I'm lost", she said.

„How the heck did you manage to get lost?", he asked amusedly.

„I don't know! I mean I'm probably not far from you but I don't know where you are. Is there any sign that says where you are?", she asked, having an idea.

„I'm in waiting area three as it seems", he replied looking at a huge sign a few feet away.

„Hm. I'm looking for signs. Oh, found one that leads the way to that area."

„Then follow it."

„I am." She rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see her.

She followed the signs and a minute later she saw Derek sitting in his seat.

„Found you", she said and hung up before he could reply.

She walked over to him and he burst out laughing. „That's not funny!", she hissed making him laugh even more.

„It kind of is, sweetie", he said when he regained his composure.

Just then the announcement that they could board the plane came. „Come on", he said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

„Meredith, sweetie wake up", Derek said shaking her gently.

She moaned and opened her eyes. „What?", she mumbled.

„We're home", he announced.

„Oh", she said. It was already getting dark outside.

„Come on", he said. „Let's get inside and sleep. It's been a long day."

She nodded and they got out of the car. Derek took one of their bags and Meredith went to take the second one. As soon as he saw what she was trying to do he said „Meredith, you will not carry that!"

„But Derek-", she protested.

„No buts. I'm taking that one after this one", he said picking up the bag again and carrying it into the house. She rolled her eyes and followed him inside only carrying some jackets and other lighter stuff. He carried the other bag inside the house and went into the kitchen where Mer was.

She was drinking a glass of water and handed him another one. „Thanks", he said, drinking it.

„Bed?", she asked.

„Yeah, I'm exhausted", he said. They went upstairs and got ready for bed. They layed down and he wrapped his arms around her before they both fell asleep.

**Reviews still make me incredibly happy...! :)**


End file.
